


Euphoria

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Incubus Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum soaked boxers, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe A Little Plot, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously don't read at work, Stackson - Freeform, Stiles Masturbating, Underwear Kink, thoughts about knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some of the pack aren't too happy that Stiles slept with someone who was not pack.





	Euphoria

Stiles was right, those boxers were definitely great wank material. And it was totally an awesome new trophy for Stiles to add to his collection. Although right now it mostly consists of a few pair of boxers that Stiles stole post coitus from Scott. But these boxers were different.

They were those name brand kind of boxers that are super soft. And they fit perfectly. Not like the Hanes and Fruit of the Loom boxers that Scott and Stiles normally bought-they're affordable and they get the job done. They are almost perfect. There was also the lingering scent of Theo's private parts that were helping Stiles' imagination run wild.

Stiles may have an underwear kink. But you can't blame him, at least he knows what he loves. And that's the musky scent of men.

Which Stiles should've realized that would be a problem when almost all of his friends are werewolves.

Stiles smells like a new person to the pack. Actually no, they pick up on the not pack scent before they realize who it's coming from. Isaac is the one who points it out and then things start spiraling out of control. And you can't really blame the pack. One of your family members went out and slept with someone you don't know and now you're worried for their safety-"No Isaac, I didn't get his phone number." 

Stiles was proud of himself honestly. He's never just gone out and had one night stands before and honestly he's feeling pretty powerful right now. Maybe it's from the feeding, whatever it is it feels amazing.

And can you blame Stiles for going out and sleeping with some random stranger? He was hungry, and when you're hungry you do things that aren't necessarily normal for yourself. And sure Scott is great and everything! But there's a whole world of bodies out there for Stiles to explore. And besides Scott can be a little too gentle when they're going at it. Stiles needs things a little rough every now and then.

"No offense Scott."

So when Stiles went home that night he wasn't surprised when he heard his dad yell “Stiles, you have a visitor.” Stiles just knew that the pack would start getting their scent on everything-Stiles was definitely imagining Boyd or Isaac humping his desk or something. He was surprised when he saw Jackson in his house chilling by the front door talking to the Sheriff. Stiles was fully prepared-and maybe a little hopeful- for Theo to be at his doorstep to take him apart again.

That was not the case.

Jackson was standing at the front door, arms crossed and he seemed a little pissed, which is actually kind of normal. That’s part of Jackson’s charm, or that's what Stiles tells himself anyways. 

Stiles motioned for Jackson to follow him to the living room. Jackson watched Stiles nervously. Or maybe angrily. Stiles couldn't really tell right now. “What's up?” Stiles asks finally breaking the silence. “I'm not use to you showing up at my house randomly.”

Jackson wipes at his nose. “Are you wearing his clothes or something?” Jackson sniffs like something offends him. “You absolutely reek of,” He scratched his nose again. “Him, whatever he is.”

“Are you here just to offend me?” Stiles plants himself on the couch. “Because you can leave if you are.” 

“Why didn't you ask like Derek or someone in the pack? Someone would have helped.” And if Stiles didn't know any better he'd say that Jackson was trying to get into his pants. 

“Are you saying that you would've slept with me to help with my hunger?” Stiles gave a smug smile when Jackson coughed. 

“I mean, if no one else would.” Stiles was definitely going to hold onto this information. “Although I'm sure Derek wants a go on your ass, which is probably all gross from Scott using it so much.”

“Hey! I'm as tight as a virgin!” And that, of course, was the time the Sheriff would appear in the living room. And slowly back out of the room and out the front door. “Well that's great. I'll have to buy him a burger for an apology or something.” Stiles flailed his arms

Jackson went back to being his normal self, showing a smug little smile. “Well I need to go, people will start thinking I'm a peasant if I stay in this area too long.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too man.” Stiles waved Jackson out of his house. “And don't come back unless you're going to bring me gifts.” Jackson turned around and gave Stiles the middle finger before getting into his overpriced sports car. And if Stiles slammed the door a little bit, no one needs to know.

So Stiles went to his room and he may have played with himself a little bit. Sue him. Afterwards though is when he went to his laptop and opened up his email. It's been a couple of days since he's checked and he was waiting for an email from a job interview he had. Unfortunately nothing was there. 

So then he went to YouTube for a few minutes, or hours. He started with watching the React channel for a while but then he got onto the weird side of YouTube and he was too fascinated to leave.

That's probably why he didn't notice that someone was in his room.

"Hey dipshit." A voice spoke behind Stiles making him jab his knee into his desk.

"What the fuck?" Stiles yelled out as he turned around his chair to see Jackson sitting on his bed. "Jesus fucking christ have you ever heard of going to the front door like a normal person." Stiles attempted to stand up, but his knee was still throbbing.

"I brought you a present." Jackson threw a pair of boxers to Stiles. "Put them on." Stiles raised the boxers closer to his nose for a second and caught a musky scent coming from them. "I wore them at the gym. Figured a slut like yourself would like it." Jackson stood up and began making his way to the window. "Think of me when you beat it tonight." Was the last thing he said before hopping out the window.

Stiles couldn't take his gaze away from the boxers in his hands. They're, not what he expected Jackson to wear. They have smiley faces all around for the design and they looked like they're probably a little snug on Jackson. And Stiles totally pulled off Theo's boxers and put Jackson's on, and he practically moaned.

Stiles didn't know how he missed it before, but Jackson totally shot a load in these before giving them to Stiles. And he could still feel the sweat on them.

Stiles only had one option at this point. Add a load to these boxers. 

Stiles grabbed his growing bulge in front of his boxers and started working his dick to full mass. He stroked himself through the boxers and moaned lewdly. 

Stiles let his mind wander to Jackson’s hairless body, that he wouldn't admit that he totally peeked at in the locker room before. Stiles remembered his tight nipples and immediately wanted to suck on them. 

And that time Stiles got a glimpse of his ass without anything on, to this day makes Stiles drool. He imagined himself sliding his hands up and down Jackson's ass, as they made out in the locker room. Stiles moaned as he fucked into his hand, as he let Jackson bend him over a bench in his fantasy, not slowing down as his knot forms around Stiles' tight hole.

Stiles loses his breath as he comes into his packmates underwear. Stiles was pretty proud of himself because not only did he soak the boxers he somehow managed to shoot through them and land on his sheets. 

Which Stiles was not excited that he had to clean again. 

"Hey I forgot," Jackson jumped back through the window. "Holy shit, did you fucking..." Jackson let the sentence die. "You did. Dude, you are a slut." 

"Fuck you dude. My house, I do what I want." Stiles grabbed Jackson by his shirt. "Right now, I want you." Stiles gave Jackson a push towards his bed, letting his pheromones fill the air. One way or another he was going to have Jackson. And if Jackson's dick was anything to go by, he was ready too.

He totally got to touch Jackson's ass. It was pure euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and making it this far! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, I'd love to hear and see what you guys think.
> 
> \---------------  
> Edited 9/25/2017 to fix some grammar and typos.


End file.
